mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Kelsey Grammer
| birth_place = Saint Thomas, U.S. Virgin Islands | years_active = 1980–present | occupation = Actor, comedian, producer, director, writer, voice artist | spouse = Doreen Alderman (1982–1990) Leigh-Anne Csuhany (1992–1993) Camille Donatacci (1997–2010) }} Allen Kelsey Grammer (born February 21, 1955), best known as Kelsey Grammer, is an American actor and comedian. He is most widely known for his two-decade portrayal of psychiatrist Dr. Frasier Crane in the NBC sitcoms Cheers (nine years) and Frasier (eleven years). He has been nominated for numerous Emmys, including one for playing Frasier Crane on three sitcoms (the third being a guest appearance on Wings), and has also worked as a television producer, director, writer, and as a voice artist. He has received many accolades for his role as Sideshow Bob on The Simpsons. Personal background Grammer was born in Saint Thomas, U.S. Virgin Islands to Sally (née Cranmer, 1928-July 7, 2008 ), a singer, and Frank Allen Grammer, Jr., a musician and owner of a coffee shop and a bar & grill called Greer's Place."Grammer's Lesson" from Smoke magazine"A suitable case for treatment" from Ginny Dougary's blogKelsey Grammer Biography (1955–) Grammer studied singing in high school, among other more academic topics. Grammer's family life has been plagued by tragedies. In 1968, when Grammer was thirteen years old, his father, whom he had seen only twice since his parents' divorce, was shot and killed on the front lawn of his home in the U.S. Virgin Islands. In 1975, his younger sister, Karen, was raped and murderedKelsey Grammer Faces Sister's Killer after being abducted outside a Red Lobster restaurant in Colorado Springs, Colorado, where her boyfriend worked.Murder of Kelsey Grammer's sister In 1980, his fraternal twin half-brothers were killed in a scuba diving accident.Kelsey Grammer biography from Hello! a talking reptile created by The Martin Agency in 1999. In the commercial, the gecko pleads for people to stop calling him in error, mistaking gecko for GEICO. Since 2006, Grammer has provided the voice for television commercials advertising the Hyundai Sonata, Hyundai Santa Fe, Hyundai Veracruz, and Hyundai Azera. Awards He won a number of Emmys, Screen Actors Guild Award, and Golden Globes for his work on Frasier. He was the first American actor ever to be nominated for multiple Emmy awards for portraying the same character on three different television shows (Cheers, Frasier, and Wings). Grammer has received at least 45 nominations for major awards and has won on 18 occasions. He has received 14 individual Emmy Award nominations for 4 different television shows (plus an additional 2 as part of the Frasier ensemble) and has won on 5 occasions. At the Golden Globes, he has received eight nominations and twice been victorious. He has received two People's Choice Awards, and in 1999 his directorial skills were recognized with a nomination for a Directors Guild of America award for directing an episode of Frasier. He received a Saturn Award nomination for Best Supporting Actor for his role in X-Men: The Last Stand. On May 22, 2001, he was presented with a star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame for television. On April 20, 2009, Grammer was presented the inaugural Television Chairman's Award at the annual NAB Show in Las Vegas. In 2010, Grammer enjoyed his first Tony Award nomination for "La Cage Aux Folles" as Best Leading Actor in a Musical. The following table gives a selection of the awards he has won. Personal life Family Grammer has been married three times. His first marriage, to dance instructor Doreen Alderman, lasted from 1982 to 1990. They had one daughter, Spencer Grammer (born October 9, 1983), an actress on the CBS Daytime soap opera As the World Turns and the ABC Family show Greek. His second marriage, to stripper Leigh-Anne Csuhany in 1992, lasted one year. Grammer says that she was abusive and shot a gun at him,"Kelsey Grammer". Shatner's Raw Nerve, 16 December 2008. and that, after talk of divorce, she attempted suicide, which resulted in the miscarriage of their child."A suitable case for treatment" from Ginny Dougary's blog During this marriage, Grammer had a daughter out of wedlock, Greer Kandace (born February 15, 1992), with hair and makeup stylist Barrie Buckner. In 1994 he met 28-year-old Tammy Baliszwewski, also known as Tammy Alexander, at a bar in Manhattan Beach, California. In December 1994, the two of them appeared on the cover of ''People'' magazine announcing their engagement and Grammer's substance abuse problems. They broke up in 1995. In August 1997, Grammer married Camille Donatacci, a former Playboy model. They met on a blind date in 1996. They have a daughter, Mason Olivia (born October 24, 2001), and a son, Jude Gordon (born August 28, 2004), both born to a surrogate mother. Grammer and Donatacci have several homes that have been featured in InStyle magazine and Architectural Digest. Some are: Malibu, California (February 2001, InStyle magazine), Maui (May 2004, InStyle magazine), Hamptons, Long Island, New York (April 2008, InStyle magazine), Bachelor Gulch, Colorado (Architectural Digest), and Bel Air (Architectural Digest). On June 14, 2010, Camille and Kelsey appeared together at the Tony Awards. Camille was unaware that Kelsey had already impregnated another woman. It was announced on July 1, 2010 that Camille, furious that he did not speak to his two children with her on Father's Day, filed for divorce. On August 12, 2010 Grammar announced that he was going to be a dad for the 5th time with girlfriend Kayte Walsh."Kelsey Grammer to be a dad again" from USA Today Camille only found out through tabloid media reports that his 28-year-old girlfriend was already expecting. TMZ filmed the two shopping for a ring at Harry Winston in mid-August 2010. Defamation lawsuit In 1995, Grammer was sued by ex-girlfriend Cerlette Lamme for defamation of character and invasion of privacy over content he included in his autobiography So Far. Sex tape lawsuit In 1998, Grammer filed a lawsuit against Internet Entertainment Group, which Grammer claimed had stolen from his home a videotape of him having sex with a woman. IEG countersued Grammer, denying they were in possession of such a tape, and Grammer's suit was eventually dropped.Report: Kelsey's 'X'-Files IEG President Seth Warshavsky told the New York Post, "We have been presented with another Kelsey Grammer tape. But we have no plans to air it. We are still evaluating it at this time."E! Online: Kelsey Grammer Sex Tape Suit Unsealed Grammer later told Maxim, "Whether or not you’re a celebrity—even if you’re just an old slob with a video camera—you don’t realize you shouldn’t do it. So you throw the tape in the back of a dark closet until your old girlfriend remembers it’s there because you’re famous now and she’s not. But if you’re not prepared to do the time, don’t do the crime." Copyright lawsuit In August 2008, Bradley Blakeman, a former aide to George W. Bush, filed a copyright lawsuit in federal court on Long Island over Grammer's movie Swing Vote, claiming that parts of its plot and marketing had been stolen from him. The lawsuit claimed that Blakeman had given a copyrighted screenplay called Go November to Grammer in 2006, and that Grammer agreed to develop the project and star as a Republican president but instead ended up playing a similar role in Swing Vote, which was released on August 1, 2008. Grammer's spokesman dismissed the claims as "frivolous" and a "waste of time". The lawsuit claims that Blakeman's copyrighted screenplay had the same basic plot as Swing Vote.Ex-Bush aide files lawsuit over 'Swing Vote' movie Substance abuse Grammer began drinking at age nineCheers and Tears and became a frequent abuser of alcohol. In 1988, he was sentenced to 30 days in jail for drunk driving and cocaine possession. He was again arrested for cocaine possession in August 1990 and was sentenced to three years' probation, fined $500, and given 300 hours of community service. In January 1991, he was given an additional two years' probation for violating his original probation through additional cocaine use. In September 1996, he flipped his Dodge Viper while intoxicated and subsequently checked into the Betty Ford Center for 30 days. Health problems Grammer suffered a heart attack on May 31, 2008. He told Jay Leno on the July 24, 2008, airing of The Tonight Show that he had to wait one and a half hours for paramedics to arrive. He was hospitalized in Hawaii after he had symptoms while paddle-boating with his wife, Camille. He was released on June 4, 2008, and was listed as "resting comfortably" at his Hawaiian residence.Kelsey Grammer Out of the Hospital from E! Online Seven weeks after his attack, Grammer told Entertainment Tonight that, although at the time his spokesman described the attack as mild, it was in fact more severe, almost leading to his death, as his heart had stopped.Kelsey Grammer Nearly Died After Heart Attack from The New York Times Grammer blamed Fox's decision to cancel his TV sitcom Back to You for his health problems, stating that "It was a very stressful time for me, and a surprise that it was cancelled. But you know, everything that doesn't kill us—which it almost did—makes us stronger!"Kelsey Grammar Says "Failed Sitcom" Caused His Heart Attack On June 28, 2008, Grammer checked into an undisclosed New York hospital after complaints of feeling faint. His publicist said that it may have been due to a reaction to medication. Politics Grammer is a member of the Republican Party and has expressed an interest in someday running for United States Congress.Transcript: Twenty Years of 'Frasier' from Fox News Grammer was a guest at President George W. Bush's first inauguration.New York Magazine, March 21, 2010, retrieved 02Jul10 Grammer endorsed Rudy Giuliani in the 2008 presidential primary and later campaigned for John McCain in the general election.Newsmeat When asked by Maxim magazine about his political ambitions, Grammer replied, "It's a notion I have about the future, to run for office, to do the world some good. Maybe in 15 years or so, there may be a run for office. But I don’t know what I’d run for." Filmography ; Video games : The Simpsons Game (2007) – Sideshow Bob References External links * * * * }} Category:1955 births Category:American film actors Category:American television actors Category:American television directors Category:American television producers Category:American voice actors Category:Best Musical or Comedy Actor Golden Globe (television) winners Category:Emmy Award winners Category:Juilliard School alumni Category:Living people Category:Republicans (United States) Category:Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People self-identifying as alcoholics Category:United States Virgin Islands actors ca:Kelsey Grammer cs:Kelsey Grammer cy:Kelsey Grammar da:Kelsey Grammer de:Kelsey Grammer es:Kelsey Grammer fr:Kelsey Grammer ga:Kelsey Grammer id:Kelsey Grammer it:Kelsey Grammer lv:Kelsijs Gramers nl:Kelsey Grammer ja:ケルシー・グラマー no:Kelsey Grammer pl:Kelsey Grammer pt:Kelsey Grammer ro:Kelsey Grammer ru:Грэммер, Келси sq:Kelsey Grammer sh:Kelsey Grammer fi:Kelsey Grammer sv:Kelsey Grammer tr:Kelsey Grammer